bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Végétaloufs
Les Végétaloufs (The Vegetables) is the French dub of VeggieTales. The dub was done in Paris, France at Chinkel from 1996-2015. In France, it was distributed by Sephora Music for Christian bookstores and by Sony Music for mass market stores (mass market distribution began in 1998). In Canada, it was distributed by Word/Everland Entertainment for Christian bookstores and by Kids Motion International (1998-2002), Warner Home Video (2002-2004), Sony Wonder (2004-2006), and Vivendi (2007-present) for mass market stores. Translations and Voices Episodes *Où est Dieu Quand j'ai P-Peur ? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Dieu Veut Que Je Leur Pardonne !?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Es-Tu Mon Voisin ? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Nias, Rias et Saël (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Dave et le Cornichon Géant (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Le Jouet Qui a Sauvé Noël (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Une Très Drôle Chanter !/Chansons Très Drôles ! (Very Silly Songs!) *Larry-Çon ! et le Mensonge de L'Espace ! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Jos et le Grande Mur ! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) *La Fin des Drôles de Chansons ? (The End of Silliness?) *Larry-Çon et la Herbe des Rumeurs (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Roi David et le Canard (King George and the Ducky) *Esther... La Fille Qui Est Deveneu Reine (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Léo le Gentil Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Le Compte à Rebours Ultime des Drôles de Chansons (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Jonas : On va Chanter et Plus ! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *L’Étoile de Noël (The Star of Christmas) *Le Monde Merveilleux d’Entraînement Automatique ! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *La Ballade du Petit José (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Un Chant de Pâques (An Easter Carol) *Une Conte de un Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo de l’Opéra (Sumo of the Opera) *Duc et le Grande Guerre à Tarte (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Montpellier Combre et la Reherche de la Brosse à Cheveux de Samson (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Le Seigneur des Haricots (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes et le Règle d’Or (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Larry-Çon et le Mauvaise Pomme (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gideon : Le Guerrier des Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Mosé et la Grande Évasion (Moe and the Big Exit) *Le Magicien d’Ha’s (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Le Grand Sauvetage dans la Rivière du Tomate Sawyer et Huckleberry Larry (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Abe et le Promise Incroyable (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Montpellier Combre et la Recherche du Parapluie de Noé (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Saint Nicolas : Une Histoire de Donner aux Autres (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) Compilations *Comment Dessiner avec Bob et Larry ! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) *Tous les Drôles de Chansons (The Complete Silly Song Collection) *Collection d'Histoires de Noël (Holiday Double Feature) *Drôles de Pirates : On va Chanter et Plus ! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More!) Movies *Jonas et les Végétaloufs (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Drôles de Pirates (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Games *Le Mystère de l'Île aux Végétaloufs (The Mystery of Veggie Island) *Le Carnaval des Végétaloufs (Veggie Carnival) *Ville de Créativité (VeggieTales: Creativity City) *Jonas et les Végétaloufs : Le Jeu (Jonah: A VeggieTales Game) *Montpellier Combre et les Singes de Noix de Coco (Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes) *Larry-Çon et le Mauvaise Pomme (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) Albums *VégéChansons (VeggieTunes) *La Fête de Noël des Végétaloufs (A Very Veggie Christmas) *VégéChansons 2 (VeggieTunes 2) *Larry-Çon: La Bande Sonore (Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack) *VégéChansons 3 (VeggieTunes: A Queen, A King, and a Very Blue Berry) *La Collection des Drôles de Chansons avec Larry (Silly Songs with Larry) *Chansons du Dimanche Matin avec Bob et Larry (Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs) *(Junior's Bedtime Songs) *(Jonah's Overboard Sing-Along) *(Bob and Larry's Backyard Party) *(Pirates' Boat Load of Fun) *VégéChansons 4 (VeggieTunes 4) Trivia *In real life, the only dubs of anything created by Big Idea known to have been in French are Drôles de Pirates (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie), dans la Place (VeggieTales in the House), and dans la Ville (VeggieTales in the City). *This dub uses translations that are closer to the Biblical stories. *Most of the voice actors from this dub would later reprise their roles in the Netflix series. Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales